That night
by Black Amor
Summary: Donna talks about 'strictly professional relationship with Harvey' with rachel


She knew it was a bad idea. She knew that they could only have this one night, one moment, before it all went back professional. Donna hated that word ever since she started working for Harvey Specter. His sexy smile, slicked back hair, and rocking body haunted her dreams almost every night. But she kept her distance smiling and flirting with him every chance she got.

Donna walked into the night club, in a red blouse and black skirt, knowing fully that Harvey would be there. Bodies were packed together closely, creating a thick wall that undulated to the music. The smell of alcohol and sex filled her nostrils and she smiled in pleasure. She knew exactly where Harvey would be. The bar. He was leaning against it, his body rigid in posture. Donna took in his body eyeing his hair and his chest that was partly shown from his blue button up shirt. She smiled appreciatively. Then she realized why he was so uptight. There was a woman talking to him in an obvious attempt to flirt. She wore a silver dress way to short and her face was a mask of makeup. She looked so fake….and drunk as hell. Her hands were touching his arms. Harvey was trying to find a way out of the conversation but the girl didn't seem to be getting the hint. Donna smiled and decided to save Harvey like she did a million other times before.

She walked up and leaned heavily on Harvey putting an arm around him. She spoke in a low seductive voice. "What're you doing at the bar when you could be doing something a little more worthwhile?" Harvey quickly understood and played along. "I was just having a drink. Let's go dance, baby. Nothing here that important." The girl stared after them in disbelief as Harvey led Donna onto the dance floor. There was a slow song playing. He put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck. They laughed. "The look on her face was extremely satisfying." Harvey smiled with his eyes trailing down Donna's body. "I didn't think she was ever going to leave me alone. I'm glad your here though." Something in his look made her heart race.

The music suddenly changed to an up tempo song and the grinding bodies moved faster. Donna smiled mischievously. Even though this was a onetime thing, she still wanted to give him something to think about. She started moving her hips to the beat letting the music flow through her. Harvey's eyes followed the movement as he swayed from side to side. Without a second thought, she backed up against Harvey. His intake of breath made her smile with confidence. "What are you doing, Donna?" His voice was shaky but slightly controlled. She grabbed his hands and put them on her hips. "Dancing. I'm sure the best closer in town knows what that is."

She grinded against Harvey following the music. He did too keeping his hands securely on her hips. Her hands slid down the sides of his face until they latched onto his neck. His hands slid up her body making her dress ride up. Pleasure shot through her and she let out a soft inaudible moan. Her head leaned back against his shoulder and they were nose to nose. Her desire to kiss him was so strong that she had to step out of his arms. She avoided his hungry eyes and yelled over the music. "I'm going home."

She stepped out of the club remembering that she didn't have a ride. She hit her head in exasperation. "Need a ride?" Harvey was behind her. He had followed her out of the club. The image that popped into her mind was downright dirty and made her blush with embarrassment. He smiled boyishly. "Sure." They got into his black Italian sports car. Donna's fingers caressed the leather of the interior seats. She had once had a fantasy about this car. Well, Harvey and her with this car. They did it on top of the car like some sick porn couple. The thought of having sex on _this_ car aroused her deeply. Harvey looked at her with questioning eyes and she blushed again.

Harvey walked her up to her door on the 2nd floor of the apartment building. It was silent for a few moments. "So…."

"So….." She grabbed the key from the fichus and glanced at Harvey. She wasn't ready to go inside yet. "Well, bye." She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the lips before shutting the door in his face. Donna didn't realize what she had done until her lips tingled. Her eyes widened. There was a soft knock at the door. Harvey was still there. "What the hell was that?" Donna decided to play dumb. "What was what?" He barged into the apartment shutting the door behind him. He backed her up against it, their faces just inches apart. "Donna, I do believe that I'm going to have to show you what a real kiss is like."

"You're a j-" Her sentence was cut off as Harvey's lips crushed hers. Her arms wound around his neck and she kissed him back. They broke apart and Harvey leaned into her ear, whispering in a low husky voice. "I don't think you are trying hard enough." That pissed her off. She flipped him around so he was against the wall. She leaned in and kissed him darting her tongue in his mouth. He groaned and tangled his hands in her hair. She pulled away and it was her turn to whisper in his ear. "I think you underestimate my seduction abilities." Her tongue flicked out against his earlobe and she nibbled playfully. Harvey had an intake of breath and was suppressing a moan, his hands unconsciously pulling her closer.

"Once you go there, you can never go back." Those words were so right. Harvey and Donna had gone back to a strictly professional relationship. It doesn't mean that things aren't a little different. She checks him out more often. When they stand close they will graze each other once in a while. Enough to send heat down her spine. Rachel looked at her with curious understanding. She downed her drink as Donna left the room.


End file.
